Let Me
by Xiao Pai
Summary: For yougotrejected's contest!Blythe Uno asks if she can play at the park,and of course Father can't refuse!But when she sees that the park has grown disgusting,she can't take it anymore and goes to the swings.What she doesn't know is that she's not alone.


**And thus, I've joined another contest! Man I love these stuff, and I thought it was about time I introduced one of my favorite OCs, Blythe Uno, Bruce Uno's real little sister and Father and Mother's true daughter! EEE!**

**Oh, and just for the record, it's OC x OC. Blythe x Andrei. Uno x Martinez. Delightful x Operative... OH YOU GET THE IDEA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was another quiet day at the Delightful Mansion. The Delightful Children were in their room, plotting again on how to destroy the Kids Next Door, or at least Sector V. It was a daily routine, no doubt, but today was a Saturday, so they had all the time they needed.<p>

At this point in the story, someone small was trudging down to Father's inner sanctuary. No, it was not one of the Delightful Children. Even they are not allowed in the sanctuary. Heck, even Mother, the wife of Father, wasn't allowed in there. But someone very dear to Father's heart was allowed there, and was now traipsing down the stairs towards it.

The small someone – who I must say is a little girl – had reached the hallway of doors, but none of them caught her interest as she continued to walk towards Father's sanctuary. She knew Father was there at that particular time of day, and thus it gave her a great opportunity to ask him a question.

Her white Mary Janes sounded noiseless against the shiny marble floor, her neckerchief fluttering every so often as a breeze escaped into the hallway. Her shiny, raven black hair tied up in pigtails were swaying along as she hummed a little tune Mother had taught her. Once she reached the door to the sanctuary, her bright blue eyes blinked as she knocked on the door. "Daddy?"

There was silence for a moment, before a voice inside answered, "Come in, Blythe."

Seven year old Blythe Uno smiled happily before struggling to open the heavy metal door. Once she did manage to open it, she was greeted by Father, sitting on a particularly comfy lounge chair, one that Blythe loved to sit on when she had the chance.

"What is it you want, Blythe?" Father asked, leaning back on the chair to look at the young girl with interested yellow eyes. Blythe was Father's little doll, and he treated the girl better than the Delightful Children, partly because she was his true daughter, unlike Ashley and Olivia, and partly because she was such a cute little thing, when she was happy.

"Daddy, can I play at the park today?" Blythe asked shyly, her shoe scuffing the floor. Although she had bright blue eyes, she wasn't Delightfulized, and thus, she was capable of free thinking.

Father thought about it for a moment. Blythe was capable of being by herself, and she was smart enough to get out of any situation. Still, she was Father's little doll, and he wanted her to be protected from things even she couldn't handle. "OK, you may, but take your big brother with you! He needs to watch you. Oh, and don't forget to tell your Mother."

"Yes, Father!" Blythe skipped up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping away, closing the door as she did. Once she ran up the stairs and closed the door to the hallway where the sanctuary resided, she was greeted this time by Mother.

"Where are you going, dear heart?" Mother asked, clearly amused by Blythe's cutesy ways.

Blythe smiled sweetly. "Daddy said I could play at the park today, but he told me to ask you too. So can I? CAN I? Bruce is coming with me, Mommy, so can I?"

"Of course, dear. Oh, and tell your big sisters that I've got something to talk to them about." Mother's voice got ominously dark as she mentioned Ashley and Ogie, but otherwise she smiled and patted Blythe on the head before heading off to the kitchen.

"Yippee!" Blythe zoomed all the way to the Delightfuls' bedroom, which was the room next to hers. In moments Blythe had thrust open the door and ran up to Bruce, tackling him with a hug. "HIII BRUCE!"

Bruce laughed as he got his real younger sister off of him. "Hello, Blythe. I presume Father let you go the park today?"

"Yes!" Blythe was jumping up and down now. The little girl was tough and sweet at the same time, but she was most hyperactive whenever she was allowed to go out and play. "Daddy also told me to take you with me to watch me!"

Bruce groaned, and the four other Delightfuls snickered derisively as Blythe tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"I'm glad I'm not the one being pestered." Ashley said, still snickering behind her hand.

Then, all of a sudden, Blythe turned her attention to the sandy blond Delightful girl and to the brunette wearing glasses. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Mommy told me she wanted to talk to you guys about something. Though I haven't got a clue about it."

Ashley and Ogie looked at each other, terrified. They knew what Mother was talking about, and it wasn't good, because the boys also knew what that meant. It was evident that they knew because David and Lenny had fallen to the carpeted floor, rolling in laughter as Ashley and Ogie's faces heated up in embarrassment and anger. Bruce was also laughing, but mentally, because Ashley had a mean left hook.

Blythe looked at them strangely before tugging on Bruce's sleeve again. "COME ON!"

It was official.

The park had officially grown stupid.

It had become stupid because everywhere Blythe looked, there were couples holding hands, sharing ice cream cones and cotton candy, and other mushy stuff. She could recognize quite a few, from her older brother's descriptions.

She saw Abigail and Hogarth first, sitting on the bench. Abby's fingers were intertwined with Hoagie's, and they were talking about something Blythe couldn't decipher. Yeah, Blythe had a wide vocabulary.

Then, as she and Bruce passed the see saw, she saw Kuki and Wallabee on it, laughing without a care in the world. She was particularly surprised because of Wally, because, from Bruce's tales of him, she thought he was super tough.

"This is getting too mushy, big brother." Blythe muttered, passing Nigel and Rachel sharing cotton candy. It was disgusting, and super disgusting. Did I mention disgusting? Yeah.

"Uh huh." Bruce mumbled, raising an eyebrow as he saw Fanny dragging away Patton from a bunch of screaming fangirls who all had a crush on him. "I think so to-" He stopped, looking at someone Blythe couldn't see at first. But she did recognize who the girl was at first glance.

"Gaaah. It's Flordeluna." Blythe muttered as Bruce jerked away from her grasp to jog up to the Filipino operative, who was sitting on one of the branches of a nearby tree. Her back was to the trunk, and her eyes were closed in thought. Blythe disliked Luna, because she nearly always diverted Bruce's attention from Blythe.

It was then that Blythe realized she was alone. "Great. Just great." She growled uncharacteristically, kicking over a rock as she walked down the path to the swings. It was miraculously abandoned, so Blythe could swing to her heart's content.

Sitting down on one of them, Blythe imagined herself flying into the air, without a care in the world. Setting that as her goal, Blythe steadied herself, moving backwards until the farthest possible length, before raising her feet and swinging.

It took Blythe three seconds to realize that she wasn't reaching up to the height she wanted. "Why the heck?" She cried out, trying again, only to be aggravated when she only reached up to half the height she wanted.

"It only works if you're pushed by someone." A voice in the nearby bushes said.

Blythe jumped before looking at the bushes angrily. "What?"

"I said it only works if you're pushed by someone." The voice continued, before the speaker emerged to reveal a young boy, around Blythe's age as well. He had raven black hair like her, but bright brown eyes that looked oddly familiar. A backwards green cap rested on his head, and he wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans. "I'm Andrei Martinez, you?"

"Blythe Uno." The girl said, a bit stiffly. So this was Luna's famous brother. He looked as obnoxious as his sister. "Leave me alone. The park's mushy enough as it is."

"I think so too." Andrei looked at Blythe oddly before front facing his cap and tipping it to her. "Do you want me to push you?"

"No. I can do it by myself, Martinez." Blythe turned her back to him and tried swinging again, only to cry out in frustration as she failed again.

"Can I push you now?" Andrei pressed.

"No." Blythe tried again and failed miserably.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"What about now?"

"I SAID NO!" Blythe screamed. _Why does he want to push me so badly? _Her mind fueled with anger, she pushed off and almost reached the desired height, but she was deathly unhappy that she wasn't capable of it alone. She was about to try again when two thin, nimble hands reached out to hold the chains of the swing.

"Let me." Andrei said softly.

Blythe looked at him, slightly unnerved by the way he spoke. Yet, he looked and sounded nice enough, so Blythe let him push her on the swings, occasionally screaming in delight as she reached even higher than the height she wanted. And sometimes, when she glanced at Andrei, she could see his eyes twinkling in happiness as well.

Yeah, Blythe considered boys to be a passing trend to her. She would have crushes on them the next day and lose them on the next. But, something about Andrei made her want to think of him as a permanent thing, no, friend. He was nice enough to push her on the swing, and was gentleman enough to offer it before doing it.

He might just be the one for her.


End file.
